


Claiming More than the Mountain

by LemonTwist



Series: The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Tumblr Confessions [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwist/pseuds/LemonTwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Kinky Hobbit Confession" #2518: "I'm pretty sure I'm 1 out of 10 people in the world who seriously thinks that Bilbo is hellafine, and it doesn't even bother me. That smile makes me want to have my way with him on a pile of gold in Erebor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming More than the Mountain

When I first entered the mountain, I could hardly believe my eyes! The stories had all been true. After months of traveling and nearly losing our lives several times, we had finally made it to Erebor. And it was... beyond imagining. There was enough gold to bury Laketown entirely. The dragon was gone and all was quiet outside the mountain. But inside was a different story. Thorin's demeanor had steadily worsened as the Arkenstone continued to elude him and that meant that every dwarf must be looking for it day and night. Tensions ran high among the company and the only two that were not watched at all times were me and Bilbo.

 

Mmm... Bilbo. When I first met him, near the beginning of the quest, his priggish behavior had put me off. But as the days went on, and we all left everything familiar behind us, I found myself searching out the sight of him dusting off his coat or patting his pockets to ensure that he had enough pipeweed left. In the beginning, conversations with him were stilted and often quite one-sided. But as we walked, he grew accustomed to my presence and soon began initiating conversations on his own. When I expressed a desire to just curl up somewhere and read, he had grinned at me, briefly and conspiratorially. It had warmed me to the bone.

 

I began looking for ways to make him smile more often. I would challenge him in his loyalty to an author or to a kind of food and he would oblige me quite easily, at first sputtering indignantly, in that way I had come to adore, and then lecturing me on the superiority of whichever beloved Hobbit pastime I had chosen to insult and finally he would realize that I had baited him. And he would smile at me, shy and a bit incredulous.

 

We continued in this way throughout the quest. But although what we had forged was a playful friendship, I could not deny that my feelings had taken a baser turn. As I saw him now, wandering through the corridors of a once-great kingdom, looking so dearly out of place, I knew the time had come when my mind could no longer dissuade my human heart from its course.

 

I bided my time, waiting until Thorin had pushed his dwarfs to search the far side of the mountain. I wandered through the halls, trying to appear innocent, as though I was just looking at the beautiful stonework. I found my prey in the throne room, talking to himself. There were piles and piles of gold all around him but he did not seem to notice. He was instead studying something in his hand. He dropped the object and bent to pick it up. I noticed with deep satisfaction that he had a nice backside. He straightened again and the mahogany of his hair shimmered in the low light. I felt myself clench deep inside at the sight of him, so close, so unsuspecting.

 

“Hello there.” I called to him. My voice was low but it carried easily through the chamber.

 

He spun around, startled as I knew he would. He smiled when he saw me, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The way his shoulders relaxed when he recognized me made me wonder, again, what he could possibly be hiding from the other members of the company.

 

He sniffed, as he often did, before responding with a greeting of his own. I walked towards him, as a hunter stalks his prey, enjoying the slight widening of his eyes as he saw the expression on my face.

 

The inevitable babble began, an endless stream of facts about the forging process used on the gold in the mountain, dimensions of the ceiling beams that he had read in a book once. These words shouldn't have aroused me, but by God, everything about this funny little hobbit aroused me.

 

When I reached him, I wasted no time.

 

“Shut up.”, I breathed before I fisted my fingers in his luscious brown hair and smashed my lips to his. Hooking a foot around his leg, I tripped him backwards and together we fell onto the gold, with me on top. I writhed on his body as I kissed him deeply, pouring out all my pent-passions into the kiss. I wanted him to know, to understand, how much I wanted him, and that I would have him. Bringing myself up on my knees, I broke the kiss to move my mouth down to nibble on his neck. Thankfully he didn't resume his earlier monologue, but instead made a series of short gasping noises that sounded very much like surprise. I licked at his neck and the gasp became louder. When I bit, he groaned. I allowed my knees to spread so that my pelvis connected with his and I ground my pelvis down on him. He mumbled something about the propriety of all this and I sucked the skin of his neck in retribution.

 

Sitting back on my heels, I opened my blouse and unbound my breasts. I cupped their weight in my hands and rubbed the nipples with my thumbs. I dropped my head back and moaned as I rubbed myself against his groin. I could feel a growing bulge there and smiled to myself. It seemed the comparison of foot size to other body parts was true. I rocked my hips back and forth on his hardness and realized that he had begun to lift his hips up to meet mine. Two hands gripped my bottom with surprising strength.

 

“Ride me.”, he growled, in a voice you barely recognized as his.

 

Forcing me eyes to focus through my lust-fueled haze I saw a gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was wild and feral and it thrilled me and made me grow wetter. My leggings were soaked by now and I was sure he could both feel and smell my arousal. I wanted to keep playing, to keep teasing him. He threw his arm over his eyes as if in agony then brought it back to land on my hip. He tightened his hold and ground himself up into me with increasing force, and I nearly came then and there. He seemed so innocent and I had never seen him behave this way before. I had to have him. In me. Right now.

 

Lifting up my hips I slid my leggings down my thighs and lowered myself back down to find that somewhere in all this, he had freed himself too. I took him in me slowly, savoring every moment. When he was seated fully inside me, I began to lift myself back up and his grasp on my hips tightened as though he feared I would leave him. I hushed him as gently as my shaky breath would allow me to. As I fell into a rhythm on top of him, he found one of his own and began to meet me.

 

Soon we were both moaning loudly, the sound of our voices echoing off the walls. I had planted my hands on his chest and occasionally my nails would claw at him through the fabric of his waistcoat and shirt. He brought one of his hands up to fondle my breast and I whimpered at the pleasure.

 

When our orgasms took us we moaned and shouted our pleasure, all the while working each other to prolong the feeling. When at last it ended, we stayed as we were, gasping for breath.

 

Bilbo lay beneath me, looking bewildered and said “Well... that was... Oh my.”

 

I murmured my assent. And all was quiet in the great hall for a few seconds and then-

 

“Well, Mr. Boggins. We never knew you had it in you.”

 

We both snapped our heads at the sound of Kili's voice and there, on a walkway, high above you stood not one, not two or three, but all thirteen dwarfs, all of whom wore the same amused grin- even Thorin.

 

“How long have you been standing there?!” I managed to get out with an impressive amount of indignation.

 

The group had turned to walk away but Fili turned back to me with a wolfish grin and said, “Oh... long enough.” as he smacked Kili's backside. This caused Kili to begin guffawing and the brothers continued on walking, the sounds of their laughter trailing behind them.

 

I dropped down to lay on top of Bilbo, burying my face in his shoulder and muttered, “Kill me.”

 

He stroked my hair and said, “Not a chance, darling.”

 


End file.
